Ma douce Némésis
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Une belle histoire où Hermione se perd dans ses sentiments et Pansy se fait téméraire


**Ma douce Némésis**

Je la hais. Elle est si belle. Les cheveux bruns, presque de jais courts, coupé en carré. Elle, envoutante avec ses yeux onyx s'accrochant au mien, d'un air arrogant. Elle, me tournant autour, me blessant par ces propos. Allait-elle continuer inlassablement ?

Aujourd'hui encore je pensais à elle. Pourtant je n'aurais pas dus. Elle était mon ennemie depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce collège, le collège Poudlard. Moi à Griffondor, elle à Serpentard. Tout nous séparait. Elle avait les yeux onyx, je les avais chocolat clair. Elle avait les cheveux sombres je les avais châtain. Ma peau halée contrastait avec sa peau diaphane. J'étais petite et avec de légères formes. Elle était grande et athlétique. Tout mon contraire et pourtant tout aussi ravissante. Grâce à mon style bonne élève, j'avais réussi à me faire respecter par mes professeurs et mes camarades de Griffondor et de Serdaigle qui semblait apprécier mon fort caractère, bien que je fus toujours aimable. Elle aussi pourrait être plus efféminé si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle s'en moquait de son coté féminin, lui donnant un charme rebelle. Pourtant ses formes gracieuses n'en étaient pas diminuées ou cachées. Elle avait le caractère d'un Serpentard : hautaine, arrogante, froide et méprisante envers ceux qu'elle haïssait. Comment pouvait-elle alors autant m'attirer ? Si elle le savait elle ferait de ma vie un enfer.

Heureusement que j'avais Harry et Ron à mes cotés, étant eux aussi à Griffondor. Le même âge que moi, ils étaient mes meilleurs amis depuis la première année dans ce collège.

Harry était brun, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de sortir de la meilleur baise de sa vie. Ses yeux émeraudes, qui n'étaient plus caché par ses affreuses lunettes, resplendissaient dans son visage halée. Surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec son ancien plus grand ennemi : Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier été son contraire. Il été blond, les cheveux fin, soigneusement coiffé. Il avait la peau diaphane et les yeux gris tel un orage. J'étais vraiment contente que Harry soit plus grand que lui. Au moins il ne se faisait pas dominer par un saleté de Serpentard. Cependant j'étais un peu moins contente de Ron. Cet idiot était tombé amoureux du meilleur ami de Malfoy : Blaise Zabini. Ce grand métisse, musclé, alors que lui était roux et diaphane. Et dire que cette fois si c'était le Serpentard qui dominait. Honteux.

Il était huit heure trente cinq. Je n'avais pas cours et j'étais seule, puisque mes deux comparses n'arrivaient qu'à neuf heure dix. Alors je vagabondais dans les couloirs. Mes pas voulurent me mener jusqu'à la bibliothèque, mais une main se posa sur ma bouche, une autre sur ma hanche gauche et je fus emmenée jusqu'aux toilettes de l'étage où je me trouvais. Tel une plume légère, la personne me retourna et me fis assoir sur le lavabo, qui par chance à cet heure là était sec. Alors mes yeux plongea dans ceux de ma Némésis. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait. Ma respiration, encore saccadé par la peur se calmait peu à peu. Mes yeux parcoururent le visage fin de cet femme-garçon ensorcelante, attendant qu'elle me dise la raison de cette mascarade. Enfin elle consentit à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez fière de t'avoir fait peur. Mais là n'était pas mon but, me dit-elle avec son sourire charmeur.

- Tu m'en vois ravi Parkinson, répondis-je ironiquement. Mais tu remarqueras que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. Alors voudrais-tu te décaler pour que je puisse descendre du lavabo ? Demandais-je agacé.

- Non, me répondis-t-elle en se m'étant entre mes jambes pour se rapprocher plus de moi. Vois-tu, je dois te parler. Alors tu vas rester bien sagement là, comme tout gentille femme Griffondor et m'écouter.

- Je ne suis ni gentille, ni soumise, lui fais-je remarquer, agacé par son comportement dominateur qui me troublait.

- Hermione, Hermione me réprimanda-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Et tu ais suffisamment à mon goût pour que je puisse enterrer la hache de guerre et avoir une relation avec toi, me chuchota -t-elle à l'oreille. Et puis appelle moi Pansy. Après tout je ne t'appelle plus Granger n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... je. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu me hais. Il est hors de question que tu joues avec moi, affirmais-je bien que sa voix sensuel et sa peau si proche de la mienne me faisais perdre tête.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment haï. Tu connais la tension sexuelle ? J'aimais juste sentir ta peau lorsque je te frappais ou voir tes yeux si lumineux lorsque je t'insultais. Si tu savais à quel point tu es sexy...

- Je... Tu mens, dis-je ma voix faiblissant peu à peu.

- Non. Retrouve moi à midi vingt devant les vestiaires des Serpentard de Quidditch. Nous en rediscuterons. »

Et elle s'en alla, me laissant alanguit par sa voix et par sa peau. Reprenant pied sur terre je descendis du lavabo et sorti pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Je choisis deux trois livres aux hasard et les réserva. Essayant de les lires je ne réussissais pas à me concentrer. Ce fût de même pour les trois heures qui suivirent, bien que mes gays favori faisaient tout pour me distraire. Durant l'heure d'arithmancie, je laissais mon regard partir vers le firmament, pensant à ce démon prenant l'apparence d'un ange, qui avait fait de moi sa Némésis. Pourquoi avait-elle si brusquement changée ? Pourquoi me séduisait-elle ? Était-ce un jeu ou me voulait-elle vraiment ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

Bien que je voyais mes deux meilleurs amis s'inquiéter par mon air morose, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Mon esprit enchainer par des yeux bleu nuit.

À la fin de mon dernier cours, je rangea mes affaires, essayant de prendre un air dégagé, et je sortis de la classe, puis de l'établissement, sans un regard pour mon entourage. Il fallait que je la vois, que je mette les choses aux clairs.

J'arrivai devant les vestiaires des Serpentard, lorsque je la vis dos contre le mur de l'enceinte, avec tellement de prestance, tellement de nonchalance et de charisme, qu'un frisson parcourut mon échine. Que cela importait ! À mon tour je mis mon masque d'arrogance et pris mon courage de Griffondor à deux mains. Je me stoppa face à ce démon. Elle me sourit d'un air à la fois moqueur et... non je devais me tromper. Ça ne pouvais pas être de la tendresse. Elle me fit entrer et me prit par la main pour me diriger jusqu'aux vestiaires voulus de l'établissement sportif. Elle choisit la pièce la plus éloigné et m'y fit entrer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Quelle est l'utilité de m'avoir mener dans ce lieu ? Alors je croisa les bras et attendis qu'elle m'explique, la colère coulant dans mes veines telle de la lave.

« Je vois que tu as besoins d'explications, remarqua-t-elle.

- Non. Tu crois ? Merci pour cette judicieuse remarque, répliquais-je avec ironie.

- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu es en colère ?

- Et-tu venus pour te moquer de moi ?

- Non. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu es sexy en colère, heureuse, triste, hautaine, honteuse, apeurée, attendrie. Même en étant une Griffondor. Qu'importe. Tu restes sexy.

- Et... ? Demandais-je, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir.

- Et je te veux, me répondit-elle avec un sourire arrogant et sensuel. »

Elle s'approcha de moi, de sa démarche féline. Balançant les hanches doucement, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Rouge contre vert, elle m'ensorcelait. À chaque pas en ma direction, me faisait reculer d'autant. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle joue avec moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche plus près, qu'elle me touche, car je serais perdu. Elle fit un pas vif, m'acculant contre le mur. Je ne sais comment la porte se referma vivement, puis il n'y a eu que nos souffles dans le silence. Je ne pouvais plus me dégager. Je ressentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Des frissons de délices parcouraient mon corps. Et lorsqu'elle posa voracement ses lèvres contre les miennes, je sus que j'étais damnée. Je ne devais pas céder. Pourtant comment ne pas céder face à cet enfer divin ?

Elle mordilla mesquinement ma lèvre inférieur, pour me faire consentir à laisser sa langue taquine, rencontrer la mienne. Et lâche, soumise que j'étais je le lui accorda. Je la laissa s'exécuter, me faisant ressentir faible. Et diable, ce que j'aimais ça. Dans un soupir de bien être, je sentis son corps se coller au mien et ses mains faire de mon haut qu'un souvenir de soie. Elle se détacha de mes lèvres pour parcourir mon cou consciencieusement. Elle mordit légèrement ma clavicule me faisant gémir et renversait la tête en arrière. La suite ne fut que torrent de sentiments, de perdition. Mon corps s'enflammait à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses baisers. Je ne pouvais résister. Nos vêtements avaient disparus sans que je m'en préoccupe. Mes mains étaient partis en exploration de son corps. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes, mes soupirs, mes gémissements. Je me rendais compte de ce qu'il se passait. J'y participais. Et je me noyais dans des sentiments et des sensations qui n'avaient jamais été mien auparavant. Dans un dernier soupir j'atteins le paradis en criant son prénom, écho du mien.

Je la vis se relever et, sans un mots, se diriger vers les douches. Je regardais son corps nu, de lys, offert à mes yeux. Et des doutes s'insinuaient dans mon esprit. Avait-elle baisé avec moi ou ressentait-elle des sentiments ? Que suis-je censée faire ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait obtenue de moi ce qu'elle désirait, je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Elle s'était bien moquée de moi. Des perles salées tombaient sur mes joues rosées, sans que je puisses les arrêter. Elle ne voudra jamais de moi. Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres rougis par ses baisers passionnés et tendres. À quoi avait-elle justement rimé cette tendresse ? Et maintenant je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses mains, de son regard, de ses sourires, de son odeur. Tout simplement d'elle. Elle avait été ma perdition et je lui avais honteusement octroyait mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme. Elle m'avait tout pris sans rien me laisser. Une nouveau sanglot que je tentais d'étouffer s'échappa à nouveau de mes lèvres. Je la vis se retourner et froncer les sourcils. Je m'attendais à une remarque acerbe. Je ne voulais pas voir ces magnifiques yeux d'il y a quelques instants luisant de désirs, de passion et de tendresse, se transformer en mépris. Je baissa la tête voulant échapper aux secondes à suivre. Je sentis qu'elle souhaitait me relever la tête, en prenant mon menton. Alors je fermai les yeux.

« 'Mione ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T-ais-je fais si mal que ça ? Me détestes-tu autant ? Répond moi.

- Tu... Tu me détestes... Et je ne suis rien pour... Pour toi..., lui répondis-je ma voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Idiote, me dit-elle avec tendresse ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Mais si tu ne t'étais pas entêter à me provoquer comme ça, devant tes amis, je ne t'aurais jamais connu. Tu n'aurais jamais été ma Némésis. Ma compagne. Mon amour.

- Je... tu... je...

- Hum, tout cela me paraît très éloquent. Mais encore, me taquina-t-elle.

- Ça fait très Poufsouffle, remarquais-je tandis qu'elle grimaçait. Tu m'aimes ?

- Il semblerai oui. Que veux-tu je suis surement folle.

- Je... Je t'aime. Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Encore heureux, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Comment as-tu fais pour que l'on puisse avoir les vestiaires pour nous toute seule.

- De belles paroles pour les professeurs. Et de l'argent pour les personnes voulant y aller. Les mots et l'argent font des miracles. Quel chance tu as ! Je suis bonne diplomate et je viens d'une famille fortunée.

- Je vois. Tu pourras utiliser tes dons pour qu'on ai le cabinet d'histoire de la magie et le laboratoire de potion rien que pour nous ? Demandais-je, en riant.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Même le bureau du directeur, tant que tu restes avec moi, pour toujours, me promis-t-elle. »

Je gloussa à l'idée de la tête du directeur s'il nous découvrait. Puis mes idées s'envolèrent sous ses nouveaux baisers. Qu'importait l'avenir. Pour le moment j'étais dans ces bras, heureuse. Et je ferai en sorte de les avoir toujours autour de moi, à jamais.


End file.
